The present invention relates to novel accessories for archery bows and, more particularly, to such accessories which are capable of significantly reducing both bow jump and the noise made when an arrow is released.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,298,842 and 6,237,584 disclose archery bow accessories respectively identified in the commercial world by the names LIMB SAVER(trademark) and STRING LEECH(trademark).
A LIMB SAVER(trademark) is an accessory that can be attached to the limbs of a bow and/or to the outer end of the stabilizer of a bow equipped with an accessory of that character to reduce the adverse effect of the vibrations set up in the bow when an arrow is released.
A STRING LEECH(trademark) is designed to reduce the noise generated when an arrow is released. Devices with this objective are known in the trade as string silencers.
One type of STRING LEECH(trademark) string silencer is knotted onto a bowstring, one at each end of the string. A second type of STRING LEECH(trademark) is installed between two parts of a split bowstring and retained in place by complementary elements of the silencer.
There have now been invented and disclosed herein certain new and novel archery bow accessories which are also designed to reduce the noise made when an arrow is released and, in addition, to significantly reduce bow jump caused by release of the arrow. These shock absorbing accessories are attached to the riser of the bow. They can be used alone or in combination with LIMB SAVER(trademark) and STRING LEECH(trademark) accessories and/or in combination with other devices designated to attenuate the adverse effect on accuracy attributable to bow jump and noise when an arrow is released.
An accessory employing the principles of the present invention is attached to the riser of a bow, typically using the drilled and tapped hole provided for a conventional bow stabilizer.
The novel shock absorbing accessories disclosed herein are made up of a rigid transfer rod or transfer rod assembly, a viseo-elastic shock absorbing component, and a compression ring. When an arrow is released, vibrations set up in the bow are transferred to the riser with the transfer rod (or assembly) directing vibrations from the riser to the shock absorbing component of the accessory. The shock absorbing material reduces the time for which vibrations of a character that might effect accuracy are felt by the user. Also, the shock absorbing material causes maximum energy to be transferred to the arrow being released.
The shock absorbing component of the accessory is very effective, in part because it is preloaded as the accessory is assembled. The compression ring keeps the shock absorbing component in its compressed, preloaded state.
Shock absorber accessories as disclosed herein work well both with double cam bowsxe2x80x94where the entire bow tends to jump forward when an arrow is releasedxe2x80x94and single cam bowsxe2x80x94where the bottom of the bow tends to kick forward and upward on arrow release.
Accessories as disclosed herein are also relatively light, which is another significant advantage of these products.
The performance of a bow equipped with an accessory as disclosed herein can be enhanced by attaching a bow stabilizer or a vibration pattern modifier of the character disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,842 to the accessory.